A Game of Sorrows: Dark Renewal
by Sir Avarice the Dark Novelist
Summary: A rewrite of the events of chapter 16 of AGOS. What if Shinzo hadn't been able to stop herself, and completely gave in to her forbidden desires? How would it affect Axel and Hisana's relationship? And what would become of the rest of the multiverse? Once a oneshot, now a full length story! Mostly OC's for leads. Rated M for yuri, futa, language, and violence. R
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Renewal**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Night of Twisted Fates**

* * *

**The Otherworld, a short while after Shinzo's confession...**

* * *

"What have I done?"

Hisana Takanashi sat straight up on her bed, tightly clutching the sheets to her naked body as she trembled with fear. The vampiress turned to her side, where her elder sister lay sleeping soundly, a peaceful smile adorning her face that contrasted with her nightmarish features. Some time earlier, Shinzo had worn the same expression, except in a more devious and seductive manner, just before forcing Hisana to make the choice that would change everything. The vampiress shivered as she recounted the events leading up to her current position. She had come to this place, a ruined castle, seeking shelter and rest during her search for her mother, along with her friends and lover, Roxas, Evelyn Koutari, and Axel. The four of them had only been here for about an hour when suddenly Shinzo appeared at her side, though her older sibling looked far different than she remembered. Shinzo was now at least 4 inches taller than her younger sister, and had pale skin, waist length snow white hair, four black horns resembling a crown atop her head, eyes that were a mixture of red and amber, and a long and scaly black tail. The demoness explained that the reason for her sudden change in appearance was a result of her wish to sever her blood ties to the Takanashi family, instead choosing to become a child of the Koutari line, thus rendering her a demon in place of a vampire. When Hisana asked her sister why she had done such a thing, Shinzo had told her something she had held secret for nearly their entire lives. The elder sister was deeply in love with the vampiress, in a way that siblings were not supposed to be. Despite the enormous amount of desperation and devotion Hisana could see in the demoness' eyes, she could not answer her feelings, having already given her love to Axel. The vampiress knew that she was deeply hurting her sister by rejecting her, but was completely unprepared for the demoness' reaction. Enraged and brokenhearted after having years of devotion and affection shattered before her very eyes, Shinzo began to force herself onto her younger sister. As the vampiress pleaded for her sister to stop, Axel had tried to intervene. But by the time the fiery redhead had managed to enter the room, he found he was too late. Hisana lay on her bed, clothes torn from her body and blood staining the sheets between her legs. Shinzo sat behind her, resting the vampiress' head in her lap and gently petting her hair. Seeing Axel standing stunned in disbelief, the demoness smiled with wicked satisfaction.

**"Hisana, my dear sister, it's time for you to choose."** she said in a voice laced with lust and corruption. **"Who do you love most of all? Me, your loving sister who treasures you above all else? Or him, an empty, heartless shell of a man who was never meant to exist?"**

Hisana closed her eyes and hung her head in shame as she repeated her choice.

"The one I love...is nee-chan."

She looked over at her sleeping sister once again. _Why did I do it? Why did I choose her? And why didn't I-_ she paused as tears of regret began to form in her eyes. _Why didn't I do anything when she murdered Axel, right in front of me? Why did I just let him die? _she wrapped her arms around herself, guilt mounting with each question. _Why didn't I try to stop her from taking my virginity? Why did I let her let it out inside me? Oh god, why? What the fuck is wrong with me? _As the vampiress regressed further into the depths of her mind, searching for an answer for her immoral actions, Shinzo began to stir. The demoness opened her eyes to find her younger sister curled up in a ball, shaking anxiously with eyes wide open in horror. Realizing what the reasons behind her lover's current state were, she frowned and sat up to embrace her from behind. Hisana tensed at the contact, but made no move to look at her older sister, afraid that she might once again be bewitched into performing more horrible misdeeds. The demoness noticed the reluctance from her lover, so instead of turning their head around to face her she rested her head on their shoulder.

"Are you...alright?" the older sister asked.

Hisana hesitated for a moment, then lightly shook her head.

"How can I be, when you did something so awful to me?"

Shinzo felt a pang of guilt, but pushed it aside. She had already come too far to abandon her feelings now.

"I don't expect you to simply accept this all at once. Even if you've accepted me, I am well aware that my actions have made it...difficult, to not feel regretful. But know this, dear sister..." the demoness leaned in closer, pressing her bare body flush against the vampiress' back. "I meant everything I said. I love you more than anything else, and I will never leave your side again. My only wish is that you love me back. When you chose me over him, I couldn't feel any happier. Only you make me feel that way, only you have my undying love. Besides, I already know the truth."

Now Shinzo tilted Hisana's head so that they staring into each other's eyes. The demoness gazed down at her sister with deep longing and sorrow.

"I know that even if you tell me it was all a mistake, that you were merely caught up in the throes of passion, even if you don't believe a single word I say, I know that you are the same. Your heart and mine are one, we were meant to be together as lovers. You know that I speak the truth."

Hisana shuddered as the demoness' words sank in.

"No, I...you're wrong...I just...you...I...I didn't..." she stammered in protest. "If that's true, then why did you have to force me to have sex with you? That was my first time...even Axel hadn't gotten that far...you even came inside me..."

Still undeterred, Shinzo leaned forward and placed her lips against the vampiress' ear.

"Tell me, who was it that lowered themselves onto me so they could ride me, all on their own? Who was it that screamed my name and begged me for more? Who was it that pleaded with me to pour all of my seed into their womb? Over, and over, and over again, until it was overflowing?"

Hisana froze at her sister's words, then squealed in surprise as she felt a long and slender finger brush against her entrance. Shinzo brought up her hand to show a finger slick with fluid.

"Even now, your body yearns for mine. Knowing this, do you still refuse to believe that you love me?"

The vampiress could feel the weight of the demoness' words upon her, and despite her best efforts to convince it otherwise, her heart began to turn against her mind. She could deny it all she wanted, but she knew how she really felt. And that was what scared her. However, just as she was about to attempt another vain protest, Hisana noticed something began to protrude from the shadows of the room. Upon hearing a distinctive mechanical click, she realized it was some sort of high caliber handgun. Before Shinzo could ask what had caught her sister's attention, the vampiress tackled to the bed. Upon seeing the trail of a bullet pass over where her head had previously been, and catching a whiff of where the shot had come from, the demoness grit her teeth in anger and disbelief. Quickly shoving her sister behind her, Shinzo sat up and summoned a pair of her swords in time to deflect a second and third shot. Having expended their ammunition for the moment, the attacker stepped forward from the shadows to reveal themselves. The demoness growled hatefully as an all too familiar tall man dressed in blood red glared down at her.

**"Alucard."** she hissed.**  
**

The no-life king let loose a growl of his own, but also grinned in mild satisfaction.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

**"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I took care of you when I rammed Soul Edge through your black heart? I even lit you on fire!****"**

Alucard nodded.

"That you did, and it hurt like a bitch too. However, I just happened to be lucky enough for a mysterious man in a black cloak to happen upon me while I was burning. It seems that he was invulnerable to your flames, and that he wanted to get his hands on that damnable sword. He took Soul Edge out of me, just before it could devour the last soul in my body: mine."

The ancient vampire then reloaded his weapon and took aim at the demoness.

"Whether I live or die is no longer of consequence, so long as I destroy you and that hellspawn you've created with your forbidden desires!"

Shinzo's eyes widened a fraction, but Hisana sat straight up in alarm, terror written all over her face.

"W-What did you just say?!" she stammered fearfully.

Alucard grinned menacingly at her as he let out a low chuckle.

"You mean you haven't realized it? Even if it was your first time, you should have known what the consequences of allowing Shinzo to release her seed inside of you would be."

Realization dawning on her, the vampiress put her hands on either side of her head as she looked down at her midriff.

"No...no that can't be true! I-I can't be...not just like that!"

"It is and you are. Hisana Takanashi, you now carry within you a child born out of incestuous infatuation. In a mere four months time, you will give birth to the one who will bring all life to an end, Ryunoko! The child of destruction!"

As Hisana struggled to keep from fainting out of pure shock, Shinzo charged toward the no-life king with blades outstretched. Alucard just barely managed to stop the attack mere inches from his throat, and was currently using all of his strength to keep her back. As she struggled to push past his hand, the demoness glared with all the hatred in her being at the no-life king.

**"Bastard! I've had enough of you! Even if what you say is true, and I am to be the father of the destroyer of worlds, do you think I will just stand idly by and let our lives be ruled by fate? Never!"** she proclaimed.

Alucard glared with mixed confusion and anger as he felt Shinzo's blades edge closer to their destination. Determination joining the hatred in her eyes, the demoness continued her advance.

**"I was told that the only path for me was sadness and rejection, but that is no longer my fate! I took what I wanted, and although she may not see it now, Hisana has answered my feelings! Your pathetic prophecy means nothing! If my child is to be a murderous monster, then I shall make her into an agent of peace! That is the destiny I have made for myself, not fate's! Now begone from my sight!"**

With one final push, Shinzo's swords sliced through the no-life king's hand and sailed past his neck, coming to a halt at the demoness' sides. Alucard's eyes went wide with disbelief as he found himself suddenly unable to speak, followed shortly by the splattering of a fatal amount of his blood on the floor. Clutching his cut open throat, the ancient vampire fell to his knees, gargling out his last cries of anger. Shinzo gave him one final glare before severing his head from his shoulders in a single blow. Headless, Alucard collapsed to the floor, his centuries old body turning to dust as he was finally slain forever, leaving only his coat behind. The pair of immoral siblings remained in silence for a few moments, feeling the weight of the no-life king's final words, and the revelation that could potentially determine their future. After some time, Shinzo released a deep sigh. Hisana looked over at her sister as she picked up Alucard's coat and paused.

"...I didn't intend for it to happen." she said, voice now returned to normal. "I became so lost in my joy, so absorbed in the feeling of us becoming lovers, that I never even considered the consequences. I didn't want you to get pregnant...at least, not right away. I just wanted the two of us to be happy together, I wanted us to have a love that is honest and pure, and then perhaps we could have our own family. But, instead it happened now, the very first time we've become one. It's all my fault. And yet, somehow..."

The demoness turned around, eyes downcast and a sad smile on her face.

"Despite all this, I can't help but feel...happy. I'm going to be a father...it just seems too good to be true. I know that you must hate me even more than you already do for what I've done, but I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep you and our child safe. I don't care what anyone else thinks, I love you, and that's all that matters."

While waiting for a response, she threw the much too big coat over Hisana's shoulders. After it settled, the vampiress drew the garment closer to herself. Shinzo remained behind her, picking up her armor from where she had discarded it earlier and redressing. Just as she finished, the demoness suddenly felt herself being embraced from behind by her sister. Surprised at such a warm response, Shinzo glanced down at the vampiress. Hisana had her head pressed against her shoulder, hiding all but her half lidded violet eyes from view.

"I...don't know how to feel about all this...you did something awful, but you did it out of your feelings for me. You even went so far as show me concern, even after what happened. I'm not sure if I should cry, yell at you, run away, or kiss you..." she glanced up at her sister, eyes full of uncertainty. "What should I do, nee-chan?"

Shinzo paused for a moment, then turned her body around so that they were face to face and gently wrapped her arms around Hisana. The demoness bent down so that their foreheads were touching, then stared straight into her sister's gaze.

"Trust in me. Let me prove to you that our love is not something evil, that we can be together and still be happy."

Hesitating momentarily, Hisana nodded.

"I guess...that I can live with that, for now."

Shinzo smiled warmly and nodded. She pressed their lips together one more time, then walked away from the castle with her lover beside her, hand in hand.

* * *

**Some distance away...**

* * *

Alone amidst the overwhelming darkness of the Otherworld sat the remains of a once great fortress. Years had passed since its fall at the hands of several of the multiverse's greatest heroes, yet still the shimmering white crystals that comprised its structure remained. Through the ruined halls of the fortress, a trail of small burns could be seen leading to one of the few rooms that remained untouched by destruction, the bed chambers of a young woman born into a life of hatred, discrimination, loneliness, and now, jealousy. Evelyn Koutari sat curled up in a fetal position upon her bed, glowing tears of flame dropping from her bright amber eyes that made steam rise up from where they fell. Only a few hours ago, the tan demoness had attempted to confess her true feelings to the girl she had loved for nearly her entire life, only to be cruelly tossed aside before she could be given a chance to reveal her secret. Though there was no longer a mark, she could still feel the sting of Shinzo's hand on her cheek, along with the stabbing pain her words left in Evelyn's heart.

"How could you..." she whispered through her tears. "Why did you have to choose _her_? Your own sister? Why her, and not me? Not the one who knows you best, who truly loves you, who never betrayed you? Why? WHY?!"

The tan demoness unleashed an inhuman cry of anguish before rolling over onto her side, hiding her face in her hands.

"It's just like before...no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I forgive, no matter how long I wait, it's still the same! Everyone, including you...everyone abandons me! Everyone calls me a monster, but I never did anything wrong! Everyone leaves! I'm always alone, always hated! Always denied a chance to live in happiness!"

While Evelyn continued to lament, a pair of figures entered the room. One of them was Yuu Koutari, the tan demoness' father and the one who had cared for her the longest before being killed on the day the fortress fell. She along with the woman next to her, named White Rock Shooter, had been resurrected as a side effect of Hisana Takanashi's wish to return her mother, the heroic warrior Ebony, to life. Since Yuu and White were a part of Ebony's soul at the time the wish was made, they had come back along with her. The older of the two women rushed to her daughter's side the moment she found her in her miserable state.

"Evelyn!" she cried in concern.

Slowly, the tan demoness suppressed her tears to address the one speaking to her. As soon as she laid eyes on the amber eyed woman kneeling beside her, a faint light of hope began to glimmer in her sorrowful gaze.

"Father? Is that really you?"

"Yes, yes my little girl it's me. I've finally come back to you."

Evelyn's eyes filled with joy as she flung her arms around the elder demoness.

"Father!"

Yuu returned the embrace and smiled lovingly for a moment, then pulled back to look at her daughter once more.

"Evelyn, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The tan demoness's joyful expression vanished in an instant.

"I tried to tell her...I tried to tell Shinzo that I love her...but she wouldn't listen to me! She tossed me aside like I was trash, and went to go be with her sister instead! She left me, just like everyone else!"

She seemed on the verge of another breakdown, but then she smiled back up at her father.

"But its okay now, because you're here. You and mother are the only ones who really care for me. I know you'll never abandon me or hurt me." she looked around for the parent she had met only once before, but knew loved her as much as her father. "Speaking of which, where is my mother? And who is that over there?"

Nervous at her daughter's clearly unstable mental condition, Yuu stood up and gestured for the pale woman to come closer. Seeing the anxiety in the elder demoness's eyes, White nodded in understanding before smiling and looking at Evelyn.

_**"Hello, Evelyn. My name is White Rock Shooter. Your father and I are...very good** **friends."** _she said in a sweet voice.

The tan demoness eyed her in mild suspicion, but pushed it aside when she could find nothing wrong with the pale woman, except perhaps her luminescent red eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too. Have you seen my mother? I'd really like to see her again, I barely got a chance during that trial I went through. If father came back, then she must have come back too. She did come back with you...didn't she?"

Yuu went into guilt induced silence as she averted her gaze. The spark of joy in Evelyn's expression began to fade as she came to the realization that she would not be seeing her mother again as she had hoped.

"No...no please...don't tell me you-"

The elder demoness turned to face her daughter, face full of guilt.

"I'm sorry Evelyn. Rider wasn't part of the deal, there wasn't anything I could do."

The tan demoness returned to her trembling state, and fell back onto her bed. She tried to work up the strength to demand what her father meant by her words, but stopped when she noticed White kneeling down beside Yuu with her hand on the elder demoness's shoulder. However, it was not the action that made her pause, it was the look of compassion and love that the pale woman gave her father, who returned the gaze as soon as she turned around. Evelyn then slowly grit her teeth and tightly gripped her bedsheets as anger coursed through her.

"So...that's why." she growled.

Yuu and White turned toward in her surprise at hearing her suddenly venomous tone.

"You're in love with her...aren't you?"

"Evelyn, please let me explain-" her father tried.

"AREN'T YOU?"

Yuu backed away somewhat in shock, then stepped back forward and stared straight at her daughter.

"...yes."

White watched with uncertainty for the tan demoness's reaction. Evelyn remained very still, hands clenched into fists and her long hair obscuring her eyes.

"And my mother? Did you love her?"

As much as the elder demoness wanted to tell her daughter what she wanted to hear so that she'd feel better, she also knew that it was pointless trying to lie to her. Reluctantly, Yuu averted her gaze.

"No. But Evelyn, you need to understand-"

"Understand what? Understand that I am just the result of your affair with my mother? That I am just some...some lovechild?!"

_**"No, it's not like that! Evelyn, your father loves you very much! But her circumstances at the time-"**_White tried.

"Shut the hell up! I wasn't talking to you, you whore!"

Yuu immediately placed herself between her daughter and the pale woman.

"She is not a whore! White had no one before she met me. We were trapped with only each other for several years, it was only natural that we developed feelings for each other-"

"I don't believe this...out of ev**eryone...why did you have to do this to me as well?"** the tan demoness growled, her voice becoming distorted with her rising anger. **"I thought that you would never leave me if you came back...but I understand now. You don't want me anymore, you've given in to all of the lies and hate...you think I'm a monster too!"**

The elder demoness slowly began to push her lover behind her as a violent aura of blue hellfire began to rage around her daughter. Evelyn now stood up, radiating immense fury and pain as fiery tears fell from her tightly wound closed eyes.

**"I should have known you'd betray me! Sooner or later, everyone turns their back on me! I see now that you are no different from the ones who mocked me and called me an evil child, who cursed me for being alive, who ostracized me just because I'm your daughter! You all say the same thing...you all think I'm a monster, an evil demon just like you once were! It seems that no matter what happens, everyone is resolved to that mindset. And if that is the case..."**

The tan demoness then opened her eyes, which were now glowing as brightly as the hellfire raging around her. She then held out her hand, forming a large sphere of flame in it and holding it out towards her father and White. Pure hatred filled her gaze as a wicked smirk spread across her lips.

**"Then I shall fulfill that request, and become the monster you all believe me to be! I guess you were right after all, father. We really are the same! As you were named Fury after the anger in your heart, I shall be known as Agony for the torment that shattered mine! I'm going to burn everything...I'm going to make them all pay for what they've done to me...and then I'll keep burning! I won't stop until there's nothing left for me to destroy! And it will all start with the two of you!"**

Just as she was about to launch the fireball, her hand snapped shut and put it out. The tan demoness knit her brows in annoyed frustration as she tried to form another one, only to uncontrollably latch onto her outstretched arm with her free hand. Yuu and White watched in confusion and fear as 'Agony' seemed to struggle to simply move her body.

**"Didymo...why are you...stopping me?! Why...why are you betraying me? You're...supposed to help me...why...Didymo?!"** she growled to herself as she struggled.

_**"Who the hell is**_**_ Didymo?"_**White asked as she and Yuu took cover under a barrier of hellfire.

"I don't know, I've never heard that name before." the elder demoness answered, equally confused.

Agony seemed to be regaining control of herself, as her hand slowly began to creep towards her chest.

**"I can't...trust anyone...not even...MYSELF!"**

With an inhuman cry of fury, the tan demoness plunged her hand inside her chest. Yuu and White were forced to avert their eyes as a tremendous and bright light erupted from around Agony. When at last it subsided, they found that they were no longer inside the ruined fortress. The explosion had blasted them to a far corner of the Otherworld. In the distance, they could see an enormous pillar of amber colored light reaching high into the sky, most likely the result of Agony's transformation. Just as Yuu began to regret her actions, something else caught her attention. Laying on the ground a few feet in front of her, seemingly unconscious, was a tall tan skinned woman who looked almost exactly the same as her daughter. There were a few differences, such as a second set of horns on her head and black hair instead of lavender. But the most noticeable difference of all was her eyes. They were a luminescent sapphire blue, with small rings around the irises, the tell tale sign of a person's other-self. The strange look alike sat up and immediately turned toward the light in the distance. A terrible beast like cry of anguish reached their ears, followed by a second and third that grew in animalistic ferocity each time. Knowing her once pure hearted counterpart was now replaced by the source of the cries, Didymo hung her head in shame.

_"Once again...I failed to save you from your pain. And now...everyone will pay the price for my failure..."_

* * *

**A/N: **That's right! The saga has returned! For those of you who are new and have no idea what the hell is going on, I recommend reading my story 'A Game of Sorrows', before continuing this, as this story is based largely off of an alternate ending to one of that one's most important scenes. As you may have noticed, this version is going to be much darker (in some ways) than the original, so if you're not a fan of dark and sad stories (that still have happy endings!) then I suggest you stop reading now. There will be several themes in this such as yuri (girlxgirl) and futanari (girlxgirl with male genitalia), as well as lots of blood and gore. For those of you who are returning viewers, I hope you enjoy the first chapter to what I hope will be an amazing rewrite of one of my favorite works. Please continue to read, and don't forget to review! Till next time! Sir A. out. (that'll take getting used to)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Us Against the World**

* * *

**The Otherworld, meanwhile…**

* * *

"Hurry, Tsuyo-sa! We don't know how much longer we have before it's too late!"

The short girl looked up at the sword smith from where she stood panting in exhaustion, wounds from a recent battle still fresh on her body. Sighing in frustration, Tsuyo-sa Irino took a deep breath before running to catch up to Kurai. The sword smith had departed from Windbloom the instant he discerned the location of Hisana and Shinzo. He was already aware that the latter had undergone an unnatural transformation, and that because of this his time to prevent the creation of the child who would destroy the multiverse had been drastically shortened. Kurai had initially planned on heading out alone, so as not to drag any more innocents into an already blood soaked affair, but Tsuyo-sa had pleaded to accompany him so as to ensure the wellbeing of her older half-sister, who was more likely than not with the other pair of siblings. Knowing that the short girl had no ulterior motive, and thoroughly convinced once subjected to the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen, Kurai gave in and allowed her to come. She had certainly proven useful during their battle with the last of Marluxia's lower class guardians, Tabuu, when her skills had combined with his to quickly end what would have otherwise been a very difficult battle.

"I get it already. But what will you do when we find her?" Tsuyo-sa asked after catching up to him.

The sword smith had already shared with her the prophecy he was trying to prevent, so that she would be prepared to act when the time came. Despite what the feelings of those involved may be, Kurai knew that allowing Shinzo to impregnate her younger sister and father a child would be the undoing of all life. He had even had the displeasure of seeing it for himself. It was a fate he could not let come to pass, not after all the people of the multiverse had endured. Still, he hoped that he could resolve matters as peacefully as possible. With this thought in mind, he turned to face the much smaller girl following close behind him.

"It won't be easy, but hopefully I will be able to convince Shinzo to let go of her feelings. The safety of the multiverse is important, but I don't there to be any more needless bloodshed if I can avoid it."

"I'm afraid it's far too late to be worrying about something like that." a feminine voice called out.

Both Kurai and Tsuyo-sa turned in the direction of the newcomer, weapons drawn and fists raised. Sitting atop the remains of an old building was none other than the infamous Felicity Ira, smirking deviously down at the pair whilst twirling a knife on one end of her scarf.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you mean 'it's too late'?" demanded the sword smith.

"You know exactly what I mean. Honestly, I can't believe it worked out the way it did. But now that it's happened, I can't help but feel happy for the poor girl. Looks like the fruit of her labors, not to mention other things, has finally come into being."

Amidst the mad vampiress' rambling, Kurai's eyes began to widen in fearful realization.

"No…no it can't be…we still had time!"

Felicity's smirk grew into a grin of grim satisfaction.

"Please, you knew what she was capable of. You should have known from the start that there was no stopping her. Now that twisted little prophecy of yours will come true."

"Kurai…is she saying what I think she's saying?" Tsuyo-sa asked fearfully, now realizing for herself what the vampiress meant.

"You bet your sweet little ass I am! Shinzo has made her deepest desire come true, now she and Hisana are together as lovers! More or less, anyway. Unfortunately, not everybody is as happy about this turnout as I am. Then again, not everybody likes seeing a certain gun toting asshole get decapitated and turned into dust."

"Wait a minute, Alucard is dead?! But, how can that be?" Kurai demanded, growing more anxious by the second.

In response, Felicity flipped him the bird and wagged it back and forth.

"Sorry pal, but your shocked expressions only entertain me for so long. If you want to find out anything else, then I suggest you go and find the new couple yourselves."

"Why you insufferable little-"

Before the sword smith could finish his angry insult, an enormous pillar of amber colored light rose in the distance, shooting towards the heavens. It was immediately followed by a terrible series of anguished cries, which turned more and more beast like with each cry. Felicity seemed genuinely surprised at the sudden explosion, but decided to pay it no heed as she stood up.

"Well, I suppose that's my que. See ya later, dumbass!"

And as suddenly as she appeared, the mad vampiress was gone. Kurai remained frozen where he stood, still stunned at the whirlwind of bad news that had just been flung his way. While he tried to come to terms with the information, Tsuyo-sa kept her gaze locked on the pillar of light in the distance.

"Evelyn…" she whispered with dread.

It was enough to break the sword smith from his daze.

"What?"

The short girl turned toward him, crimson eyes full of concern.

"That voice just now, the one that was screaming, that was Evelyn nee-chan! Something terrible must have happened to her!"

"Tsuyo-sa, I understand your concern for your half-sister, but we can't afford any more delays. If what that mad woman was talking about is true, then we must ensure that the critical step involving the creation of the child of destruction has yet to pass, and prevent it from happening. As soon as that is cleared up, then we may devote our focus to Evelyn. Alright?"

The short girl paused in uncertainty, unsure of which was the best path to take. However, another round of pain filled cries from the source of the light made the choice for her.

"I can't. I have to help her, I can't just let her suffer."

"Please, consider this more. There is a good chance that Shinzo will react violently to seeing me, and we will be forced to fight. However, I cannot defeat her, not alone. I need your help, Tsuyo-sa."

The short girl glared at Kurai and shook her head.

"Figure it out yourself! I'm not abandoning Evelyn, she doesn't deserve to be put through any more pain!"

The sword smith was about to protest further, but Tsuyo-sa was already running toward the pillar of light. Sighing regretfully, he reached out with his senses to refresh his course, then continued his search for the forbidden lovers.

* * *

**Shortly…**

* * *

After some time, the pillar of light vanished from view, along with the monstrous cries of whatever had caused it. Despite this, Tsuyo-sa continued her advance toward its origin. Eventually she came across a strange and intimidating sight. Sitting at what appeared to be the origin of the light was an enormous structure of intertwining white crystalline stalagmites that stretched for nearly half a mile in every direction. In the center of the structure rose a series of interconnected pathways and ramparts, all leading toward a large building from which a final central stairway rose up to a small platform far above the rest of the structure. The gargantuan stalagmites that formed the outer portions of the structure almost looked as though they were arranged to be that way, and Tsuyo-sa couldn't help but see the place as some sort of fortress. Though she wished otherwise, somehow she knew this was where she would most likely find her half-sister. Taking a deep breath, she stepped toward the large crevice that most likely was the entrance.

"_You won't find her there."_

The short girl stopped dead in her tracks. Though it sounded a bit lower, she recognized the voice. Tsuyo-sa turned around expecting to see Evelyn, but instead found herself staring at someone who seemed to be an odd look alike of her half-sister. In place of lavender hair, theirs was black. Where amber eyes once shown, ringed sapphire orbs glowed brightly. Additionally, two sets of upward arcing horns adorned the top of her head, a feature which the short girl definitely did not remember her half-sister possessing, and nor did she recall them having a long skeletal tail trailing from the back of their waist. Aside from the differences in color and added features, the look alike almost felt…younger, than the Evelyn she remembered.

"Evelyn…nee-chan?" Tsuyo-sa said.

The look alike smiled sadly and shook her head.

"_Close, but not quite, Tsuyo-sa."_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_In a way, I am Evelyn, but I am also not. My name is Didymo, I am the counterpart to your sibling, her other self."_

The short girl was confused by this for a moment, then remembered that both of her parents were of the same race as the woman before her, and nodded in understanding of who and what she was speaking to. It certainly explained her resemblance to Evelyn.

"I understand. But what did you mean by what you said before? Isn't this where that explosion came from? Isn't this where something happened to Evelyn nee-chan?"

Didymo paused, then her gaze became downcast and her smile faded. The short girl took the counterpart's silence as confirmation.

"What happened here? What happened to Evelyn?"

Slowly, Didymo turned her gaze back to Tsuyo-sa.

"_Evelyn…she lost herself. All of the pain and torment she's endured throughout her life has finally become too much for her to bear. Her most recent suffering was what drove her over the edge, and she declared that she now intended to burn all that stands before her to ash. I tried to stop her, but her hatred at my defiance caused her to tear me out of her soul, to become separate from her. The explosion you saw was the result of our forced division. I don't know where she is now, most likely miles away from here. Far enough that I can't sense her presence within this vicinity."_

The short girl's eyes filled with sympathy and sadness for her sibling. She knew Evelyn had been subject to years of discrimination and hatred, and had lamented her inability to help ease her suffering. However, her half-sister had told her the last time they met that she was no longer burdened by the hurtful words of the past, and that she had a chance to obtain a future in which she would be as happy as she could ever hope to be. But what could have caused Evelyn to snap so suddenly, and so violently?

"Please…tell me what caused her to do such a thing."

Again, Didymo paused as she went into thought.

"_It was a number of things, but there were two large factors that contributed to her actions. One of them was the knowledge that our father, the woman formally known as Fury, had not loved our mother during her conception, and when our father returned to life, she had brought along a new lover in place of our mother."_

"That's terrible! How could Fury do such a thing?"

"_I do not blame our father for her actions. The circumstances regarding our conception were out of her position at the time, and she has always shown us nothing but love and affection. Our father may not have loved our mother, but she did love Evelyn."_

"I…I see…" the short girl felt a pang of guilt for her quick accusation. "Where is your father now?"

"_In the remains of an old church not far from here, mourning with her lover. Both of them blame themselves for what has happened."_

Tsuyo-sa nodded.

"But what was the second thing that drove Evelyn nee-chan to do this?"

"_The second…was Shinzo's refusal to accept her feelings. She was cast aside before she could have a chance to confess her love." _

The short girl stiffened at hearing the name. Slowly, her hands began to ball into fists, and her teeth began to grind.

"Shinzo…as in the same Shinzo who is in love with her younger sister Hisana?"

Didymo's eyes widened a bit in recognition.

"_Yes, the very same. But how did you-"_

"I see…so she really is as awful as Kurai said. No, she's even worse!" Tsuyo-sa glared down at her feet, teeth bared and shaking in rising anger. "How dare she do this to Evelyn! How dare she cast her aside! That bitch…now I'll really make her pay!"

The short girl turned around and started back in the direction Kurai had last headed in.

"_Tsuyo-sa, wait. Where are you going?"_

She paused for a moment, and partially turned to look at the counterpart.

"Didymo, you seem like an honest person, and if you really are nee-chan's other self then I will trust what you say. Therefore, I ask that you trust in me as well. Go to your father, and wait there for me. I'll be back to take all of you somewhere safe as soon I'm done."

"_Done? With what?"_

In response, Tsuyo-sa turned around and resumed walking.

"Teaching someone what happens when you mess with people I care about."

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

* * *

Shinzo panted in exhaustion as she and Hisana passed what seemed like the hundredth hillside over the course of the past few hours. While no longer fully concerned with the inter dimensional tournament for the multiverse's freedom, she was beginning to wonder why there had yet to be an announcement from the man in charge regarding the current number of guardians he had left. She had felt a significantly powerful presence vanish from the world not too long ago, so she assumed that there were no more guardians here. But if that was the case, then where was the exit portal? Despite the odd sense of homeliness she felt from the Otherworld, Shinzo knew that if she and her lover remained here that there was almost no chance that their child would survive once it was born, if they could even last that long themselves. Also, the immense outburst of power followed by a series of beastly cries some time earlier left her concerned about how her former best friend would react at seeing them together. Shinzo could easily tell that Evelyn had been the one crying, and felt regretful for how she had treated the tan demoness on her way to confess her true feelings. Whatever it was Evelyn had been trying to tell her, she would most likely never hear now that she had hurt her friend. _She probably hates me now, but I can't apologize to her just yet. Right now I have to get Hisana somewhere where we will be safe for a while._ With no real place to go, for the time being the forbidden pair had been wondering across the endless wastelands, searching for a new place to settle down for the rest of the day, and hopefully find the younger sister more clothing than the oversized coat she was wearing. Hisana had remained mostly quiet for much of their journey so far, still uncertain of what to make of her newfound feelings for her older sister. The lack of conversation made Shinzo feel a familiar pang of guilt for her actions, but the fact alone that the vampiress was here walking beside her instead of leaving allowed her to suppress it.

"Nee-chan." Hisana said when they stopped in what seemed to be a graveyard to recover their strength.

The demoness looked over from where she sat on a large cross shaped headstone to her lover.

"What is it, dear sister?"

"I've been thinking about this as we've walked, how are we going to tell everyone about this when we get back? What should we say to them?"

Shinzo paused for a moment, then sighed. She had been anticipating this question for some time.

"I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to go back to Karakura Town just yet, or Windbloom for that matter. I know the people there are kind, but we can't be sure of whether or not they're aware of the prophecy regarding me and my child."

"There you go again with that prophecy. Just what the hell is it, anyway?"

The demoness hesitated, but decided that she would have to tell her eventually, so she may as well do it now.

"You have a right to know, since it involves you too. I don't know all of the details, but basically you and I are to conceive a child, a girl from what I've been told, and that this child will possess the power to eradicate all life in the multiverse. The child is referred to as Ryunoko, the child of destruction."

At seeing the terror in Hisana's eyes as she looked to her stomach, Shinzo quickly added,

"But that is not the fate I desire. What I want is for you and I to be together, as lovers, and to live peacefully side by side for the rest of our lives. I will not allow our daughter to suffer such a cruel future, for no child should be forced to endure pain that was not of their own fault. I promise that I will protect you, and that no harm shall befall our daughter."

The vampiress became silent as she took in the information. The knowledge that the infant growing within her was cursed to be an instrument of destruction had initially been an ill received shock, as she began to feel even more regretful for her actions. But the determination and devotion with which her older sister spoke had given her hope that perhaps she could find happiness in this forbidden romance, that her sudden immoral feelings had not been a mistake. Still uncertain, but now able to forgive Shinzo a bit more, Hisana's lips spread into a small smile.

"Nee-chan, sometimes I just don't know what to think of you."

"Maybe you don't, but I do." a new voice said.

The forbidden pair turned to see a tall man wearing a black cloak, silver gauntlets and greaves, a large silver zweihander slung across his waist, with black hair and blue eyes walk towards them from another part of the graveyard. Though his appearance had changed slightly, Shinzo immediately recognized the man as Kurai Shosetsuka. Gritting her teeth in rage, she drew a pair of her swords and placed herself between the sword smith and Hisana.

"You!" she growled as she glared daggers at him.

"We finally meet on the same plane of existence, Shinzo Koutari."

"Nee-chan, who is this guy?" Hisana asked, preparing to draw her own weapon if need be.

"His name is Kurai Shosetsuka."

"Shosetsuka? Then wouldn't that make him the sword smith mom told us about?"

"He's also the one who first learned of the prophecy of the child of destruction. He's the one that's been spreading that damned story to every superpowered nutcase in the multiverse! He wants to stop it from happening!"

"Actually, it was Alucard who spread the word." Kurai interjected. "It is true that I wish to prevent the prophecy, but unlike my late associate I want to resolve it in a more peaceful manner. Enough blood has been shed already, so please answer me so that we need not clash swords once again."

Shinzo looked as though she was about to protest, so the sword smith continued before she could speak.

"Right now we are at the most important stage in the prophecy, the creation of the child of destruction. I have been informed that the two of you are now lovers, and so I must ask you: have you become intimate with one another, and is Hisana Takanashi pregnant?"

The demoness narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her swords.

"If I say yes, then what will you do?"

"What I have always done: ensure the safety of the multiverse…" his eyes became dark and regretful as he raised his fists in preparation. "…no matter the cost."

Hisana's eyes widened in realization at this.

"Don't tell me…you're not seriously planning on…?"

Kurai nodded.

"Though it pains me to destroy a life before it has a chance to see the light of day, the child of destruction must not be allowed to fulfill her destiny."

"No…no you can't! It's my baby, I can't just let you kill her! I **won't** let you kill her!"

Without a second thought, the vampiress drew her zanpakutou.

"Soar, Tenshi no Shirayuki!"

As a pure white naginata with angelic designs along its blade appeared in Hisana's hands, the sword smith narrowed his eyes slightly in frustration.

"I know what I ask is cruel, but what you are doing is madness. Why are you defending a child conceived through forced incest?"

"I'll tell you why…" another new voice answered.

The three watched as a short girl wearing an orange hoodie and red skirt with shoulder length chestnut brown hair and crimson eyes stomped toward them with a pair of gargantuan spiked gauntlets as big as her body held out at her sides. She glared at the forbidden pair with all the hatred in her being.

"Because she's no better than her sister, a heartless bitch who cares nothing for the feelings of others!"

"Tsuyo-sa? What are you doing here?" Hisana asked, confused at the abnormally venomous tone of the short girl.

"I came to make sure Evelyn was alright. But what I found instead was only her other self, who told me what you did to her! You monsters, you had no right to hurt Evelyn like that! Even if you escape my wrath, I swear that as soon as I return to Windbloom I will tell everyone about what you have done, so that you will have nowhere to hide!"

"I don't understand…what's happening?!"

Before anyone could continue speaking, a powerful tremor shook the ground beneath them.

"Wha-what the?!" Shinzo exclaimed.

Another tremor followed, then another, almost as if they were the results of some massive being's footsteps.

"**Burn…"** a voice that was both beastly and feminine called.

All four fighters froze where they stood, immediately recognizing the voice. Tsuyo-sa began to shake with fear and disbelief as a large mass of amber colored flame began to approach them.

"Evelyn…nee…chan…?"

"**Burn…burn everything…all will suffer…all will suffer as I have! I will burn everything to ashes!"**

Now visible, where once a kind and loyal woman may have stood, rose a terrifying feminine humanoid creature with two long and skeletal tails, waist length lavender hair, a face whose upper half was hidden by the skull of a ram with flaming blue tears strolling endlessly from its eye sockets, a hole where its heart should have been, bone like armor covering its lower arms and bosom, and a long and torn white skirt serving as its lower garments, surrounded by an overwhelming aura of amber flame. Agony glared at the group of four in front of her, increasing the hatred and rage that fueled her flames. It seemed to increase even more when she concentrated her gaze on Shinzo.

"**You who destroyed my heart and crushed my dreams…your death will be first!"**

Without waiting for anyone to speak, she raised her hands and began to form a pair of hellfire spheres. Shinzo glanced rapidly at the three surrounding her and her lover. The demoness knew that despite her skills, there was no way she and Hisana could emerge victorious in this situation. Just as Agony threw her fireballs, a pair of figures who seemed identical to the forbidden lovers appeared at their side and stopped the blasts, sending the three attackers staggering back as the fire wildly dispersed.

"**Not so fast, everyone. We can't let you ruin such beautiful romance before it's had a chance to grow." **said one figure, a pale woman with ebony hair and red eyes dressed in sinister black armor who held a pair of ornate greatswords.

"We've worked hard for them to get this far, it would be a shame to ruin it now." said the other, a younger woman with white hair and violet eyes and angelic wings dressed in white armor and robes who held a large halberd and shield.

Shinzo stared in shock at the first figure, recognizing the woman whose face was identical to her own.

"Gaia?! What are you doing here? And who's this?"

Gaia Knight smirked at her counterpart.

"**Valkyrie and I have been watching you, Shinzo. I'm so glad you finally got your wish, you deserve to enjoy it. So we thought we'd do you a favor and make sure you have a chance to live your lives." **she answered.

"You'd better take advantage of our kindness while you can, we won't be able to hold them back for long." added Valkyrie, who opened what appeared to be a small portal in front of the forbidden pair.

The demoness stared at the other selves in surprise, then nodded in understanding as she pulled her lover close.

"Thank you…both of you."

With that, she and Hisana leapt through the portal, just as the entire area was engulfed in another more powerful blast of amber hellfire. When the two emerged, they found themselves in a vast frozen wasteland. They began to fear that they had ended up someplace inhospitable, when they caught sight of a small fortified town a few dozen yards away. Seeing no place else to go, the pair collected themselves as best they could and walked into the town, which from the locals they learned was called Sanctuary. After finding a place to sleep for the night, as well as some new clothes, they lay on a shared bed, gazing up at the roof of their small room. Only a few minutes before, a multiverse wide announcement had been made by a man calling himself White Steel Wrath, who claimed to have overthrown Marluxia and revealed the secret of the dark sphere from which the overseer had observed his tournament. What everyone had been fighting for, and would now continue to fight for, was the center of all creation. The Core of the multiverse. While others began to plot their acquisition of the absolute power, the forbidden lovers embraced one another.

"It's going to be harder now, isn't it?" Hisana asked, voice full of fear.

Shinzo nodded against her shoulder.

"We're going to have to keep a low profile for a while, we can't be certain of who is and isn't an enemy anymore."

"Everyone will know about us now…they're going to try to take away our daughter…"

"I know, but I won't let them. I promise I will look after you. We can only trust each other from now on…

It's just you and me against the universe."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay. That's what I get for trying to balance three stories at once. Lol as always please continue to read and don't forget to review! Till next time! Dark Novelist out.


End file.
